


Daybreak

by megamegaturtle



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, butterfly bog babies, cinnimon roll too good and pure to this world is about to kick butt, dawn as queen au, sunshine is about to be ruler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Dawn became Queen of the Light Fields.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time, the second born became Queen of the Light Fields, the Northern Fairy Kingdom. Yet, I’m sure you’re asking how I, Princess Dawn, received this high honor?

Like any good story, it starts off because a girl was kidnapped. In this case, me. At the wondrous age of seventeen, I was doused by a love potion and stolen by The Bog King, King of the Dark Forest and Ruler of the Goblins. Now, you may be thinking that The Bog King used the love potion on me, but no, it was not Boggy Woggy who threw the illegal magic on me, but instead my (at the time) dear friend, Sunny.

So I was whisked away from the Light Fields and taken to the spooky Dark Forest where terrible and unspoken things were supposed to happen to me. Well, they didn’t. Honestly, goblins are very hospitable creatures and I was treated with the utmost care--even if I was in the dungeon.

My beautiful and brave sister came for me, I’m sure her purple wings looked lovely in the moonlight as she smashed through the glass skylight and challenged the The Bog King to a duel. It was really love at first fight after that.

Surprisingly to everyone, my sister fell in love with the goblin after we got the whole love potion debacle settled (I was under the influence that I was in love with Boggy Woggy Kingy Wingy, but that spell got broken). And after there was a new castle built because my sister’s power hungry ex-fiance demolished Boggy’s, I want to say that life was happily ever after that.

Well, honestly, it was. Despite that Marianne and Bog are the two most anti-love love people you’ll ever meet, they are very happy together. Sure, they might tease people who sing ridiculous love ballads and guffaw at those who enjoy formal balls, but those two weirdos are such dorks. I’ve witnessed plenty of their goo-goo eyes and seen how tender those two can be with each other. And the flirting! Don’t get me started on their stupid flirting! Because it is stupid that they get all riled up when they spar and all I can think when my sister grabs her sword and Boggy gets his staff are just things too painful for my innocent mind.

Oh, and I’ve heard them too…

But this isn’t a story so I can complain about the horror that it is to listen to their extremely loud orgasms or to the suffering I must deal with at their overly disgusting cute relationship.

No, this story is about how my elder sister, Marianne, gave up her birthright of being Queen of the Light Fields, but instead, chose to be Queen of the Dark Forest. In turn, she made me heir to the throne, trusting that I would become a great ruler.

So, because my sister fell in love, my destiny changed so I would become Queen.


	2. marriage and good omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love formal meetings and seeing Dawn act mature?

 I am seated at my father’s right hand around the circular council table, my leg bouncing in excitement. Or is it worry? Or is it nerves? See, these are things I should  _know_ , but older eyes from the King’s advisers’ stare patiently, waiting for me to make my announcement. A part of me that clings to my childish heart wants to blurt it out, have the words rushing over my lips like an inevitable waterfall, but the woman who rehearsed for hours in the mirror shakes her head.  _Have poise_ , she says,  _have grace_. There is no need for girl-childs in this meeting–only women who will become queens. And well, I’m going to become a queen–if I don’t bounce out of my seat or swallow my heart or die unexpectedly…

But I don’t take the shaky breath I desperately need to take or wipe my sweating palms on my fuchsia formal gown.  _Orchid petals are very fickle_ , the woman in the mirror reminds me. She’s very serious that I remain proper at all times. Honestly, I’d be pretty useless without her. My pink and orange wings twitch at the base of my shoulder, demanding to uncurl and flutter, create some type of movement in the too idle room, but I don’t.  With elegance, I rise to my feet and clap my hands daintily in front of me. I fight off the urge to bite my lip, a silly expression that is too maidenly and weak to display in such situations. Instead, I press my lips together to form a small smile and wish for my heart to stop racing.

I give a small bow to my father, acknowledging that he is the head of this meeting, an etiquette I never would have remembered a year ago. Briefly, I remember hours in the library, pouring over every book, the desire to succeed, propelling myself forward to who I am today. I remember all the hours I shadowed my sister and my father too. In the last year, they both worked so hard to train and educate me into becoming a well rounded woman, a woman worth leading her people. Giving a side glance to my father, I notice that he looks older, gray almost everywhere in his beard, his eyes looking weary.

_It’s time._

I turn my attention back to the council, calling forth confidence to course through my soul.

“After my coronation,” I begin, my voice dropping an octave lower, “I will not be taking a husband right away.”

The room gasps, old men and a few women unsure that they heard correctly.

An older adviser pipes up, voicing the concern of many, “But you currently have a suitor, do you not, Your Highness?”

I shake my head slightly, still standing tall, refusing to back down. “No, I do not have a suitor.” As an afterthought, I add, “And I’m not looking for one.”

 _You can’t let them walk all over you, Dawn_ , my sister told me before the meeting. _You are a sweet girl and they are going to try and control you._

A woman dressed in deep pink, speaks next, her light blue eyes wise, her silver hair pulled back in a tight bun.  _Her name is Tula and she will help you. Be kind._   “But won’t you be stronger with a king at your side?”

I don’t roll my eyes or click my tongue; this isn’t the time or place. However, to my surprise, both my father and my sister laugh as they lock eyes with each other. I want to question and know what the inside joke is, but it is not appropriate in current company. I just don’t understand why these meetings have to be so stuffy, so formal.

I smile again, sweetly and charmingly. “I can assure you,” I punctuate every syllable, “that the only person I want to marry right now is my kingdom.”

The council chuckles, amused by me, a tiny thing for a soon-to-be monarch I’ve heard them say. I haven’t grown much since I was a teenager, a few inches shorter than my elder sister. I am still stick thin and lacking muscle compared to Marianne too. The crown atop my head feels heavy, but despite that I am small, I will not allow impending responsibility to crush me. I just can’t give up before I even try!

“As it stands, The Bog King,” Boggy Woggy is tucked into my cheeks because I can’t let that name slip ever again. “He had no queen at his side when he took the throne and neither did my father,” I say amicably. “I can be without a spouse for some time too.” Seriously, Bog was single forever until he met Marianne. Believe me, I have heard his mother tell me all about his singledom. Several times.

“Is it because of that elf?” someone speaks up at last, the question most court life has been curious about since it was revealed I was to be queen.

But the silence in the room is palatable and for a brief second, anger seeps out me, slips past my defenses and seeks to find one person who brought up the most taboo of subjects. I want to lash out and bare my teeth like a goblin, to allow my emotions to come pouring out of me, anything to dull the beating of my heart against my ribs. But I can’t. The words  _I’m sorry, Dawn_  reverberate in my memories, the image of a not smiling face and dark eyes looking away searing itself in my mind again. But the woman in the mirror reminds me, there is no need for girl-childs in this meetings, only future queens.

Schooling back my features, I manage a small smile, pleased that the advisers didn’t notice too much change in my demeanor. My sister, though, looks downright furious, her little fairy teeth bared like a goblin. Despite her fierce scowl, she only looks only mildly threatening with a big round belly peeking over the table. It takes all of my willpower to not break in a stupid grin and break down laughing, my “tough” sister about to cause a fight, but she is fuller than the moon, swollen ankles and all. Honestly, I’m surprised she can still fly. At least, my mind is more at ease, wounding words replaced by baby laughter and coos that are soon to come.

My smile is more genuine now, more friendly than practiced, but that’s okay even when my heart twists in my chest, cracking open an old wound I don’t want to feel. I can’t feel that now though, a queen is more than her emotions, she is the face of a kingdom. “I have no suitor: fairy, goblin, or otherwise,” I coyly tease, trying my best to lighten the mood. It is so stifling in this room, the air too thick with favoritism.

Tula catches my eye, her wrinkly mouth twists into a grin, “You’ll have to pick a husband one day, Future Queen.”

“And I  _will_ ,” I punch out, a grin plastered to my face, “but I want this week to just be about the kingdom. And what is more central to the kingdom than the heir becoming Queen?” For good measure, I use the ace I has tucked away. I shrug, letting my words dig, “Besides, I want to prove to both the Sea Rats and the Pixies that forming a permanent alliance with us is worthwhile. I may not be my sister, but I don’t want them to think that the Light Fields is only functional when led by a  _man_.” I put my hands on my hips for good measure, smirking–I’d like to call this Marianne Smirk #4–as I survey the room.

The women laugh and the men frown knowing when they have been defeated. After a few moments between the women jibes and the men’s grumbles, council looks more at ease, but I know that the topic of marriage will come up again soon. Most likely later this week. However, for now I have more control and leeway than they do so I take it! Like my father told me countless times,  _A council is there to aid its monarch, not rule through them._

“Moving on,” I start again, smoothing invisible wrinkles for my gown and clearing my voice. “I also want to change tomorrow’s ceremony.” The room stares at me again, giving me their full attention. “When I leave the Carnation Grove, I want my sister to escort me to the dais.”

Marianne’s eyes seek mine, her brows furrowed at this surprise. Oops? This is something I never went over with my sister, but with my father. He thought it was cute and got a little weepy when I told him. Goodness, I love my dad, but sheesh! Such a sap. The older men, those who cling to tradition, their eyes widen and their jaws dropped. One of them, a spiteful one named Bard is about to start rearing when my father raises his hand, motioning for all to quiet.

He does not rise from his seat, but his voice is steady and stern as he addresses his council. “My daughter has spoken to me about this change and I agree that I think that it will be wonderful addition to the ceremony.”

Bard presses his lips so tightly together that his mouth disappears. His closest ally, Solomon, an old war general who lost his eye from a forgotten battle, interrupts, “Bad omen to go against traditions,” he wheeze. “Why rebel against the Stars?”

The council mummers again, getting caught up in superstitions from fairy tales of old. “The Stars…” they whisper. “The Stars…” The Stars, the Stars!! Oh don’t let us insult the Stars.

But my father remains firm, remains supportive of my wishes. “I don’t think the Stars will mind if we add this. It’s just a small detail.” He strokes his bread and peeks at both of his daughters. “Think of it like a wedding. Marianne is giving Dawn away.”

Bard and Solomon exchange a look, nodding their heads caught up on the word “wedding”. Bard speaks first, addressing me for the first time since my announcement. “So, Princess Dawn, why do you want to do this?”

I hear Marianne grunt, my sister growing more annoyed that the meeting is going on, her hand rubbing her stomach to soothe the baby. But I can’t lose focus of the old man I’m addressing. “Like my father said, think of it like a wedding,” I beam, making sure I’m extra bright and cheery, like morning sunlight, “My sister could still be queen to the Light Fields, but instead, she is giving them to me. What better way to bring good omens into my reign then to have the first born  _give me away_  to marry the kingdom!” I can’t help but look at my sister now, my heart full love and my eyes want to water. Marianne’s are watering though, she’s been more emotional due to the pregnancy– _and I love it!_

There are still whispers of about the Stars when I add one more teeny tiny detail. “The High Stargazer himself has given me his approval as well. He just wanted me to tell you.”

Both Bard and Solomon plus their crew of old cranky men balk at the news, but Tula looks pleased, happy at the announcement of the Stargazer’s involvement. “Well, we can’t argue with the Stars now,” Tula says graciously, her voice light.

Please, don’t mind me if I’m just a tad bit smug. Really, please. I’m just kinda amazing!

The rest of the council agrees and they move onto the next order of business.

And I sit in disbelief for a few moments until my opinion is asked about opening up trade relations.

* * *

“Oh my skies!” I squeal the second the door to my bedroom shuts, my sister already sitting on the sofa. “That went so well!”

Marianne huffs and moans as she shifts to curl in her seat, but despite the discomfort, she looks just as excited. “You’re telling me! Though I almost died because you were so formal!”

“I have always been a lady!”

“…with your head stuck in the clouds, sis.”

I playfully stick my tongue out at my sister, loosening the ties to my orchid bodice, searching for my favorite white daisy petal dress. “Ha ha. I still think you’re choosing me to be Queen is some big practical joke you haven’t told me about.”

“You’re just still upset about that time when I told you that Bog wanted you to design a suit for him,” Marianne quips as she kicks off her shoes.

I whirl around, waggling a finger at my sister, “He was so snarly and freaked out when I tried taking measurements for him!” Tugging the white dress over my head and I float to the mirror to brush my hair.  Wiping a fake tear from my eye, I sniff, “Seriously, I was so jazzed to make that suit…I was crushed for weeks…”

A peel of laughter bubbles out of Marianne, more content now that she’s comfy on the sofa. “He kept glaring at me for weeks after, grumbling about me siccing a hyperactive fairy on him.” She rubs her belly, her smile infectious as she looks at me, “Though…I was really proud of you today, kiddo. You were ever bit royal and queen-like as can be.”

I stop brushing my hair in mid stroke, my face heats up at the kind words. I feel bashful suddenly, almost like a babe hiding behind her mother’s skirts. “Thanks, sis.”

I continue to brush my hair again as Marianne starts humming a song, gently stroking her stomach. It’s funny to think that when Marianne first announced she was carrying a baby, she worried how much she would hate it, afraid that she would be seen weak. I remember hushed discussions between the two of us if she didn’t actually want the baby, if she just didn’t feel ready for motherhood.

_I’m me, Dawn! What if I mess it up? What if my love isn’t enough?_

_Who went crashing through glass windows to save their sister? Your love will do just fine!_

She soon saw the light and now has embraced the new life blooming within her happily.

It’s moments like these that catch me off guard, that remind me how quickly everything is changing, that remind me that I’m no longer stuck with my head in the clouds, but firmly planted on the ground.

It feels just like yesterday I was chasing after boys and looking to fall in love, but as I look in the mirror, staring at my reflection, the only person I’m chasing after is me.

And I think that’s worth the run.


End file.
